Tsuna turns seme! 5927 Gokudera x Tsuna
by AsaAki
Summary: Tsuna's sick and Gokudera's gone over to Tsuna's place  *YAOI CONTENT*


"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted out, while running towards Tsuna.

"Ah,Gokudera-kun,ohayou..." Tsuna replied and forced a smile on his that something was wrong with Tsuna, Gokudera bent down and looked straight into Tsuna's eyes.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna looked into his eyes and his face turned a shade of bright red immediately. Seeing the change in his face colour, Gokudera became even more anxious and placed his own forehead on Tsuna's forehead.

"Jyuudaime, you're running a fever! Stay home for today! I'll be in charge of taking care of you!" With that,Gokudera pushed Tsuna back into the house and made him stay on bed while he went to get some food and medicine.

A while later, Tsuna ate the food and medicine and went to sleep. Gokudera sat on Tsuna's bed, looking at him. He slowly closed in the distance between his face and Tsuna's face and kissed him. Just when he was going to move away, he felt a force holding him down, keeping his lips locked on Tsuna's. He pulled away and saw that it was Tsuna who held him there.

"Don't go, Gokudera-kun...Don't leave me alone..." he pleaded weakly.

"Jyuudaime, I will never leave you. I will follow you till the day I die!" Gokudera answered. He understood what Tsuna meant just now, but he was too embarrassed to reply to that. Tsuna knelt on his bed and kissed Gokudera back.

** (if you can't take hardcore,navigate away or change to another story now...don't say i didn't warn you...)

Tsuna laid on the bed, with Gokudera on top of him.

"Jyuudaime, is it really ok?" Gokudera asked again, in case Tsuna might regret his decision.

"Ah, wait!" He pushed Gokudera onto the bed and propped himself up.

"Now this is perfect..." he smiled at Gokudera, who was shocked by the sudden change in Tsuna. Tsuna leaned closer to Gokudera and his tongue soon made its way into Gokudera's mouth. Their tongues were entangled together until Gokudera broke away to breath. Without a second of pause, Tsuna took Gokudera's jacket off and proceeded to unbutton Gokudera's reached into Tsuna's pyjamas pants and started to rub emit/em.

"Nghh~!" Tsuna moaned and a while later, he was dominated by Gokudera. Gokudera unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt and licked his nipples while continuing to rub it, while Tsuna moaned whenever Gokudera licked the tips of his nipples.

"Now...it's time to get the fun started..." Gokudera spreaded Tsuna's legs wide apart and started licking his hole, so that his cock could go in easily later.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, I think it's wet enough already...So...can you put it in now?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera with pleading eyes and asked.

"Then here I go.." Having said that, Gokudera thrust his cock into Tsuna's hole.

"AH~!" Tsuna let out a cry of both enjoyment and pain.

"W-was I too rough?" Gokudera stopped and asked Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun, it's ok, please continue!"

"Hai Jyuudaime!" and then, Gokudera continued. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and they hugged each other tightly. They also started kissing again.

"I-I feel like cumming already.." Gokudera broke away to breath and told Tsuna.

"Then, can you please cum in me?" Tsuna requested, tightening his arms around Gokudera. A few seconds later, Tsuna felt Gokudera cum in him and he released his arms from around Gokudera.

*the next morning*

"Jyuudaime, are you feeling better now?" Gokudera asked the moment he saw Tsuna.

"Ah hai Gokudera-kun, thanks for taking care of me yesterday!" Tsuna smiled and thanked him. Pulling Gokudera closer, he whispered in his ear -"Ne, Gokudera-kun, what did I do yesterday?"

"Y-you don't remember?" Gokudera turned red at the mention of yesterday.

"Di-did I...pee in my pants?" Tsuna asked Gokudera, whose face was red as a tomato.

"Huh? Ah, ye-yeah, you peed in your pants..." Gokudera gave an awkward laugh and decided to go along with Tsuna, since it was also good that Tsuna didn't remember what happened yesterday.

"Sorry to have given you so much trouble!"

"It's nothing, Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera went back to his seat and closed his eyes. Memories of yesterday were playing in his head. It was definitely something that he would never forget in his entire life.


End file.
